sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
North Frequesuan Army
The North Frequesuan Army is the land-based component of the NFT Armed Forces and its largest. All soldiers are professionals following the suspension of conscription in Coilerburg in 2014. The army consists of independently operating brigades under two Corps-level commandos, not including the Foreign Legion. Each Corps has its own distinct theater of operations, with I Corps having command over all assets in the Western theater (San Dorado, Valley Forge and Port MacArthur) and II Corps having command over all assets in the Eastern theater (Sabika, Coilerburg and the CFR). Doctrine NFA battlefield doctrines were forged by on the endless, sparsely populated savannas and light jungles of Frequesue. On those plains, targets can be spotted from the air from a long way off, and there is very little cover against an airstrike. This meant that the NFA places a lot of reliance on air power. Also, the sheer area of the vast but often sparsely populated territories the NFT controls have influenced the supreme commanders' thinking. Railways and highways can move huge armies relatively quickly but are vulnerable to airstrikes. This means that air superiority is vital. It also means that the NFT maintains a relatively huge number of airborne troops that can quickly be rushed to any trouble spots. It comes as no surprise then to learn that the supreme commanders are great believers in the use of air power and mobile warfare. The NFTAF uses few tanks compared to other militaries, preferring instead to rely its aircraft's tank-busting capabilities and the ability of infantry to disperse and take ot armor with powerful rocket launchers. A typical NFT military attack begins with the NFAF establishing air superiority in the region, then is followed with a deluge of airstrikes against key enemy installations. After the airstrikes, a swarm of helicopter-mounted infantry race in and seize key positions. After this, slower moving ground troops and tanks move up to hold the ground taken and relieve the advance troops. Although this is highly effective against the usually woefully underequipped enemies the NFA faces it has lead to some friction between the air assault and mechanized branches of the infantry, with the mechs coming to consider the airborne 'chopper jockeys' glory-hogs who constantly need to be bailed out when the going gets tough, and the airborne believe the mechanized 'canners' to be slow and ponderous, never there when you need them only to show up when the action's already over. Brigade Structure The North Frequesuan Army is organized in independent brigades, each of which is capable of operating independently from a division structure. This is a legacy from the days of the Shroomanian Empire when isolated colonial brigades were garrisoned on posts scattered throughout Frequesue. Commanders of these brigades had substantial discretion and local authority, and had everything they needed to fend off attacks by native statelets. To this day the army is geared principally toward fighting the rag-tag armies and unruly militias of Central Frequesue, something for which the NFA brigade, being larger than such formations usually are in comparable armies, is more than sufficient. Only for large-scale contingency operations are multiple brigades combined into divisions, and then this arrangement is always temporary and will last only until the end of a campaign. Brigades are typically commanded by a Brigadier General. Units of the North Frequesuan Army Cavalry Cavalry units of the NFA are armored formations composed primarily of tanks and armored scout vehicles. They are the most heavily armored units in the NFA. Rarely deployed in brigade-level formations, cavalry squadrons are often attached to task forces expected to run into stiffer than usual opposition. *6th Heavy Armor Brigade, 10th Cavalry Brigade, 14th Cavalry Brigade Infantry Line Infantry Line infantry brigades are wholly mechanized. They are equipped with armored personnel carriers and infantry fighting vehicles for transport and combat. They can maintain rapid tactical movement and possess heavy integral firepower in the form of tanks, artillery and SAM assets. *1st Mechanized Brigade, 2nd Mechanized Brigade, 13th Mechanized Brigade, 17th Mechanized Brigade, 19th Mechanized Brigade Air Assault Infantry Air assault infantry formations are light infantry rapid reaction forces with light tracked armored vehicle support. Each airmobile brigade has its own helicopters for airlift and CAS, providing the formation with the absolute maximum tactical manoeuvrability. Each air assault battalion furthermore has a dedicated parachute trained company. *3rd Airmobile Brigade, 4th Airmobile Brigade, 8th Airmobile Brigade, 11th Airmobile Brigade, 16th Airmobile Brigade Foreign Legion The Foreign Legion was established in 2014 specifically for foreign volunteers wishing to serve in the NFT armed forces. It was seen as a convenient way to dispose of numerous armed and stateless individuals (many of whom were little more than brigands) in north-eastern Frequesue. The Foreign Legion is a motorized force with some mechanized and aviation support and operates primarily in Velaria. *1st Half-Brigade, 2nd Foreign Infantry Brigade, 3rd Foreign Infantry Brigade, 4th Foreign Parachute Brigade Combat Aviation Combat Aviation brigades use aircraft and other flying machines to conduct tactical airlift, reconnaissance, close air fire support, logistical supply, SAR, medevac and other functions in support of ground forces. Combat Aviation uses principally helicopters, but also fixed wing transports and, since 2018, zeppelin airships. *5th Combat Aviation Brigade, 7th Combat Aviation Brigade, 9th Combat Aviation Brigade, 15th Combat Aviation Brigade, 18th Combat Aviation Brigade, 20th Combat Aviation Brigade Support Arm Combat Support units provide specialized support functions to combat units in the areas of chemical warfare, combat engineering, intelligence, security, and communications. *1st Combat Support Brigade, 2nd Combat Support Brigade, 3rd Combat Support Brigade, Combat Engineering Brigade, Communications Brigade Air Defense Command Nominally part of the support arm but de-facto its own sub-branch of the army, Air Defense Command is tasked with the defense of the skies over the NFT. Because the NFT has inherited the San Doradan paranoia about the integrity of its airspace it has spent an inordinate amount of money on airspace defense. ADC controls no less than thirty mobile Air Defense Groups, a chain of radar stations and early warning radar stratellite constellations scattered across NFT territories, as well as static air defense batteries centered around high-value objects such as the La Palma, Shipborough and Rotherburgh international harbors, the Mount Kingdom special facility and the NFT Headquarters. All ADC assets are linked together with satellite, radio, laser and ground cable links into the Central Air Defense Control grid. The OTH radars codenamed Steel Yard A and B in respectively Valley Forge and Fallston are jointly controlled by ADC personnel and a multinational CATO force. ADC equipment includes UM-1, Patriot PAC-3 and Thunderbird SAM missile launchers, as well as S-500E/F/G launchers, APAR-ABM radars for ballistic missile interception, AESA VHF radars for the detection of stealth objects, and solid state laser defense units manufactured in Byzantium. *''Air Defense Groups'' Air Defense Groups are optimized for theater air defense and consist of six UM-1 batteries, six Patriot PAC-3 batteries, 18 Thunderbird anti-air systems. Each battery comprises a phased array radar, an engagement control station, computers, power generating equipment and eight mobile launchers carrying respectively four (in case of UM-1) or eight (in case of Patriot PAC-3) missiles each. As of 2016 each ADGs is equipped with at least one S-500 ABM command vehicle, one APAR-ABM-1 X-Band radar, one AESA VHF radar, and two batteries of S-500F/G launchers. In 2017 each ADG will receive a number of solid state lasers on MAZ trucks. Services The Service Support Arm is composed of units which primarily provide logistical support by providing supply, maintenance, transportation, health services, and other services required by the soldiers of combat units to continue their missions in combat. It also includes army administration, the legal branch, military schools and other support services. *1st Logistics Brigade, 2nd Logistics Brigade, Medical Brigade, Electrical/Mechanical Engineering Brigade, Technical Engineering Brigade, Legal Branch, Psychological and Sociological Service, Administration Command, Military Academy, Defense Joint College Special Forces All NFAF special forces units officially reside under a military-wide Special Operations Command, although they are de facto considered to be a part of the army (with the sole exception of naval commando forces). Unlike regular army units the army special forces have not been desegregated, for fear of compromising operational effectivity. This means that whereas as of 2017 most army units are of mixed nationalities, separate special forces outfits continue to retain their national characteristics. A side effect of this is a relatively harmless cycle of 'one upmanship' wherein each unit attempts to prove they are without a doubt the best of the best. This in turn has spawned a yearly 'specops championship' in which the various units compete against each other in a variety of battle-oriented challenges. RAT Command Rapid Assault and Tactics Command (better known as RAT command) is an originally Coilerburger unit which since its founding by president-for-life Iler in the late '60s distinguished itself in the myriad wars and brushfire conflicts fought by the state of Coilerburg. Although their legacy is somewhat stained by less-than-legal black ops and assassination missions they have been retained by the NFTAF because, quite simply, they are particularly good at what they do. RAT Command specializes in unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, psyops, special reconnaissance and direct action missions. Its operators have a reputation as being gung-ho and trigger-happy, as well as having a 'less than optimal' track record when it comes to avoiding collateral damage. This has put some limits on SOCOM's ability to deploy them, as the Syndicate is far less tolerant of casualties among innocent bystanders than the old Coilerburg Army was. Gamma Force The former 1st Special Operations Detachment Gamma of the Republic of Sabika Armed Forces (RSAF) was always better known as simply Gamma Force, and has been renamed such after the Incorporation of Sabika and the integration of its small armed forces within the NFAF. Because the San Magdalena Peace Treaty that brought an end to the Tristate War imposed significant size restrictions on the Sabikan military the job of the commando forces became proportionally more important, and Gamma Force for several years acted as one of the primary pillars of deterrence for the Republic. Gamma Force specializes in counter-terrorism, counter-insurgency and national intervention operations, and is heavily involved in the former CFR. It is further capable of seccesfully executing many covert missions, including rescuing hostages, raids, and eliminating covert enemy forces. It has a longstanding rivalry with Indhopali intelligence agency ISIA. AIP Gold Tac The Gold Tac division of San Dorado's notorious Armed Interdiction Police are a nominally civilian outfit, but the paramilitary nature of the AIP blurs the line between military and civilian police, and by any reasonable standard Gold Tac crosses right into 'military' territory. Gold Tac are police commando forces heavily trained in all aspects of urban warfare, including counter-terrorism and counter-insurgency, as well as urban surveillance and intelligence gathering ops in such various terrains as regular urban cityscape, the nightmarish underworlds of the San Dorado Sprawl, and the war-torn cities of the former CFR. Gold Tac is regularly dispatched by SOCOM to assist the armed forces in urban operations. Having honed their skills in the bewilderingly chaotic metropolis that is San Dorado, for the commandos of Gold Tac any other city after that can only be a cakewalk. Equipment Infantry Equipment Sidearm: G1 9mm pistol Assault rifle: FAMAS G-2 5.56mm / SCAR 5.56mm / MPMW 5.56mm (multi-projectile multiple weapon) / RARC-3 4.73mm caseless Light machine gun: MINIMI 5.56mm Heavy machine gun: M2 12.7mm Light sniper rifle: '''F2 7.62mm '''Heavy sniper rifle: Hecate 12.7mm 'AT weapons: '''Milan man-portable anti-tank system / Eryx heavy man-portable anti-tank system Combat Vehicles UMA 10 Redcat ''infantry fighting vehicle *UMA 10 P armored personnel carrier *UMA 10 RC wheeled tank destroyer *UMA HOT ATGM launcher vehicle *UMA 10 TM mortar carrier *UMA 10 PC command variant *UMA 10 PAC 90 fire support variant w/ 90mm gun UMA 15 Hounddog wheeled light armored vehicle UMA 20 Dunecat wheeled light armored vehicle UMA 29 Sandtiger wheeled armored personnel carrier *UMA 29 IFV w/ 20 mm cannon and a 7.62 mm machine-gun, used for base defense *UMA Fireant anti-armor vehicle w/ 4x ready-to-fire ATGM & 8 more in reserve *UMA Atlas artillery observation vehicle *UMA 29 RATAC radar artillery target acquisition vehicle w/ 20km range doppler radar *UMA 29 CV command variant *UMA Razor reconnaissance vehicle w/ ground radar *UMA 29 Humbuzz electronic warfare vehicle *UMA 29 Fortuna armored ambulance *UMA 29 Echelon maintenance & repair version *UMA 29 Genie engineering vehicle *UMA MTC 120 mortar towing vehicle *UMA MTC 81 mortar carrier *UMA Azure urban warfare variant w/ dozer blade and panoramic periscopes UMA 30 Ridgeback light tank *UMA 30 AuF1 155mm self propelled artillery *UMA DCA 30 SPAAG w/ ASRAD-R & box launchers for Mistral NG SAM *UMA 30 EBG combat engineer vehicle *UMA D recovery vehicle *UMA P bridge layer variant *UMA Pluto tactical nuclear missile launcher w/ Simoleon-C MRBM or Simoleon-D IRBM UMA 56 Silverado main battle tank *Silverado EPG main engineering vehicle *Silverado DNG repair tank *Silverado MARAS armored recovery vehicle UMA 60 Antlion wheeled infantry fighting vehicle RA M8 Catweasel armored gun system UMA 66 Scorpion light tank *RA 1203 Ramrod 155mm self propelled artillery *RA 1209 Thunderbird SPAAG w/ S-band APAR & box-launchers for Mistral NG SAM Misc. Vehicles & Equipment UM 1000 light truck UM 2000 medium truck UM 9000 heavy truck UMA 59 Caesar truck artillery RA TH1 towed howitzer (155mm) RA RTM1 towed mortar (120mm) RA MS1 mortar (81mm) RA 270'' multiple launch rocket system '' Mistral II short-range surface-to-air missile Sparrowhawk unmanned aerial vehicle Dragonkite stealth unmanned aerial vehicle Mantis long endurace unmanned aerial vehicle Helicopters & Close Air Support RA 321 Super Buffalo heavy transport helicopter RA 342 Gazelle light utility helicopter RA 565 Panther medium multi-purpose helicopter RA 635 Foxrat light multi-purpose helicopter RA 665 Tiger attack helicopter RA 725 Cougar long-range tactical transport helicopter RA 790 Cheetah medium multi-purpose helicopter AZR-1 Creepy aeroscraft gunship Category:NFT Armed Forces Category:Military Forces Category:North Frequesuan Trust